This application claims priority to Chinese patent application No. 201210534037.3 filed on Dec. 11, 2012, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The embodiments of the present disclosure relates to an electronic device and a corresponding sound capturing method.
With the development of communication technology, various portable electronic devices such as the tablet computer, the smart phone, the game machine, and the portable multi-media player or the like, are widely used. However, the user generally needs to hold the electronic device by hand and keep a certain gesture to operate the electronic device or view the content displayed on the electronic device, when using the current portable electronic device. This makes the user difficult to perform other actions when operating the electronic device. Besides, after a time period of operation, the user may easily feel tired in some parts, such as the hand, the shoulder and the neck or the like.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a new portable electronic device to free both hands of the user, to change the operation gesture of the user, and to bring a better usage experience to the user while reducing the occupied space.